March 8, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 boop Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:10 Dragonian King sup peep 5:11 Loving77 hiii silly guess what 5:13 Dragonian King what 5:13 Loving77 I drew the art for number 45. I had no idea what to draw until this came to me lol: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Number45HeliumVoice.png 5:14 Dragonian King (rofl) I LOVE IT You are now away. 5:20 Loving77 Also Silly I was thinking that on the "Number" page on the SZ wiki that we should put a picture of one of the numbers I drew just as an example of what a number is. You are no longer away. 5:21 Dragonian King use helium voice then because it's awesome 5:23 Loving77 lol ok 5:26 Dragonian King btw you're officially hired for card art stuff now 5:27 Loving77 yay You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:31 Dragonian King http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/Coolness btw i put the picture on the page :D 5:31 Loving77 cool 5:32 Dragonian King HAHAHA i don't care if it might've been an unintentional pun it was still funny 5:32 Loving77 :P You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:37 Dragonian King i can't wait until i get to start sillys yu-gi-oh and i can finally start working with characters i know something about :P 5:38 Loving77 lol 5:39 Dragonian King ugh dumbo cough 5:39 Loving77 ooo are you sick? 5:39 Dragonian King yeah :/ 5:40 Loving77 ick well don't cough on me 5:40 Dragonian King okay lol Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:42 Dragonian King hi will 5:42 Williamm258 hi guys Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:43 Cfljony22 hello 5:43 Loving77 hi Jony 5:43 Williamm258 hi Jony 5:43 Cfljony22 whats up 5:44 Dragonian King hey jony 5:44 Cfljony22 hey silly you should add 10% darwin 5:45 Dragonian King i dont know if the 90% of anton that's here would approve 5:46 Cfljony22 ALL IN FAVOR OF 10% MORE DARWIN SAY I I 5:46 Loving77 I guess 5:46 Cfljony22 WILLIAM PLZ i forgot my wizard 101 password and username again 5:47 Loving77 ooo 5:47 Cfljony22 now i have to deal with that master password nonsense 5:47 Loving77 write it down next time 5:48 Cfljony22 ill write it down in my mind tommorrow 5:48 Loving77 lol 5:48 Williamm258 50 5:48 Cfljony22 50? 5:48 Williamm258 no 5:48 Cfljony22 40? im confused any recomended pets for fighting lily? 5:50 Dragonian King sharks 5:50 Cfljony22 do they cost $ 5:50 Dragonian King btw to answer your question earlier, the sky i dont know i just know lily likes sharks 5:50 Cfljony22 lol 5:50 Dragonian King particularly the one with the weird hair 5:51 Cfljony22 actually according to science, the sky is simply a reflection of the water and air or the earth. Therefore making it NONEXISTENT but yea i guess 5:52 Dragonian King in that case the clouds 5:52 Williamm258 I am sorry it was a typo 5:52 Cfljony22 ACTUALLY true should i get a flying squirrel 5:54 Loving77 WILLIAM I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE COOKIES 5:54 Dragonian King ooo cookies wow i actually spelled the yugioh song right on my first try 5:54 Cfljony22 lol 5:55 Dragonian King brb 5:55 Williamm258 I I am making cookies now now :( 5:55 Loving77 It's 7pm and I'm hungry 5:56 Cfljony22 actually its 6:55 5:56 Loving77 ALMOST 7pm and I'm hungry. 5:56 Dragonian King lol i do that all the time 5:56 Cfljony22 how much do crowns cost 5:56 Dragonian King i always correct my mom on the time when she says it's like a few minutes later :P anyway real brb now 5:57 Loving77 lol 5:57 Cfljony22 how much do them crowns cost 5:57 Loving77 idk 5:57 Cfljony22 D: do i rally have to open the website 5:57 Loving77 I don't buy crowns so I have no clue 5:58 Cfljony22 http://en.akinator.com/ its like 20 questions and it has like a 100% succes rate. Just make sure you think of a PERSON OR CHARACTER 5:59 Loving77 I've done it before 5:59 Cfljony22 It even knows who DI MARIA is im still so upset Argentina lost the world cup D: THEY WERE SO CLOSE Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:00 Loving77 hey lily 6:00 Flower1470 Woo it's a party in here 6:01 Cfljony22 IM SO SORRY PENNY I COMPLETELY FORGOT YOUR USERNAME WAS DIFFERENT 6:01 Loving77 LOL 6:01 Flower1470 XD 6:01 Cfljony22 i was calling her lily for the last 20 min You are now away. here's to cheer yo up http://iamawesome.com/ 6:02 Williamm258 Want would you want do you want chocol chunk cookies 6:02 Loving77 lol thanks 6:02 Williamm258 brb 6:03 Cfljony22 do you think we should add 10% more darwin lily? 6:03 Loving77 You've done it before too John: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/TT stuff/talkingtolily_zpsf0bb8256.png 6:05 Cfljony22 i remember that i did not mean to press X TEN DOLLARS FOR 5000 CROWNS?!??!?!?!? you can buy 20 bags of chips here with that im gonna give golem court another go 6:10 Loving77 good luck :P 6:10 Flower1470 @Jony idk that's up to you 6:11 Cfljony22 welp i got nothing better to do 6:11 Flower1470 A little bit of Darwin would be nice Golem court is a pain 6:11 Cfljony22 penny what do you think about 10% more darwin? NO A FIZZLE 6:13 Loving77 oh snap 6:13 Cfljony22 how many floors are there another fizzle o_o\ the question is if i should use my potion yet 6:14 Loving77 5 6:14 Cfljony22 hmmm i should have kept count o_o 6:15 Loving77 anyway 10% more Darwin is fine. 6:15 Cfljony22 4 against 1 silly ok last floor cross your fingers for me 6:17 Loving77 don't we have an emote for that? 6:17 Cfljony22 a fizzle is just what i needed true YES THE GOLEM FIZZLED 6:18 Loving77 Lily go look for the emote. 6:19 Cfljony22 everyone but u and me are away i won 6:20 Loving77 good job (yes) 6:20 Cfljony22 thx 6:21 Flower1470 (crossfingers) (cross) (yingyang) ? I remember somethiong like that (fingers crossed) (yn) there 6:22 Loving77 yay 6:25 Cfljony22 I HATE FISHING 6:26 Flower1470 agreed 6:27 Cfljony22 i jsut need one :( I FINALY CAUGHT ONE 6:28 Flower1470 good job You are no longer away. 6:31 Dragonian King back hi lily how are you today 6:33 Cfljony22 SILLY 6:33 Flower1470 me? 6:33 Dragonian King yeah 6:33 Cfljony22 i got 4 people to sign the 10% more darwin petition 6:34 Williamm258 They peep cookies are done 6:34 Dragonian King so the fish guy? 6:34 Flower1470 yes 6:34 Cfljony22 yup orange 6:35 Dragonian King okay everyone feel free to add darwin in various places if you feel like it 6:35 Cfljony22 what how can u do that lol 6:36 Dragonian King with maaagic aka the contribute button 6:37 Williamm258 Hey silly hey John do you want any cookie 6:38 Cfljony22 HECK YEA Leave it next to my trophy room 6:38 Williamm258 :) You are now away. 6:42 Loving77 brb You are no longer away. 6:42 Dragonian King i do :D lily guess who's going to be in season 2 6:43 Cfljony22 PICKACHU 6:44 Dragonian King no 6:45 Cfljony22 I gtg bye 6:45 Flower1470 um 6:45 Cfljony22 i gtg bye 6:45 Dragonian King bye jony 6:45 Flower1470 bye Jony 6:46 Cfljony22 see ya when i wake up tommorrow i expext 10% more darwin 6:46 Flower1470 you got it Cfljony22 couldn't handle the Anton-ness and left chat. 6:49 Dragonian King lily look what peep drew http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Number45HeliumVoice.png 6:51 Loving77 back 6:51 Dragonian King b wb* peep guess who's going to be in season 2 6:53 Loving77 who 6:53 Dragonian King guess 6:55 Loving77 Shark? 6:55 Dragonian King duh of course it's a new character 6:55 Loving77 hmmm I have no idea 6:56 Dragonian King it's sort of obvious 6:57 Flower1470 Kaiba? 6:57 Dragonian King noooo 6:57 Flower1470 ?? 6:58 Loving77 John? 6:58 Flower1470 Is Rei in it yet? 6:58 Loving77 yeah 6:58 Flower1470 Besides Jony and Will idk @Peep http://i59.tinypic.com/2hn49zd.jpg 6:59 Dragonian King give up? 6:59 Loving77 yeah 6:59 Dragonian King GIMME AN A GIMME A N GIMME A T GIMME AN O 6:59 Loving77 NO 6:59 Dragonian King GIMME A N ANTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:59 Loving77 that's dumbo 6:59 Dragonian King so is whale but he got in 7:00 Flower1470 (facepalm) 7:00 Dragonian King mwahaha 7:00 Loving77 @Lily I don't get it. 7:00 Flower1470 oh okay nvm then 7:01 Williamm258 What Are we talking about 7:01 Dragonian King anton You are now away. You are no longer away. breathing is hard 7:08 Flower1470 O_o 7:09 Dragonian King what 7:10 Williamm258 Hey silly do you like my avatar :) ? 7:11 Dragonian King yeah :D yeah :D whoa i double-posted that 7:12 Williamm258 lol You are now away. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7y6kXwMo_M silly You are no longer away. 7:24 Dragonian King CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE 7:26 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-A8cqmMcAvg 7:27 Dragonian King "I remember when they first invented chocolate" 7:29 Flower1470 THEY'RE SELLING CHWOCLATE You are now away. 7:33 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IX77u5gDmUw You are no longer away. 7:38 Dragonian King that's a good way to sum up zexal too "once there was a crazy guy who played card games he was so crazy that everyone died the end" i want a donut 7:44 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yAbIU4A5qU You are now away. bye silly You are no longer away. 7:54 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the Anton-ness and left chat. 7:57 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:57 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the Anton-ness and left chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:20 Dragonian King lily who's your favorite gumball character btw you can't pick anyone who isn't anton 8:22 Flower1470 First, that's a double negative. Second, Anton 2 8:22 Dragonian King ...okay fair enough and i guess you're right now that i think about it You are now away. You are no longer away. i gtg, bye lily Category:March 2015 Category:Chat logs